A Change in the Enemy: 1 Brother, 2 Friends, 3 Wishes (Book 6)
by SweetHeart114
Summary: Zane is freed, but Kai and Cole are both missing. With Nadakhan's return, Jay and Nya are on their toes, constantly watching their backs to avoid a repeat of the past. Meanwhile, Lloyd is still frozen in time. Can the team stay together and rescue Kai and Cole from Nadakhan, or will someone wish everything away. And will Lloyd ever be freed from his icey prison?
1. Chapter 1

It took a lot of explaining and storytelling, but now Jay and Nya had everyone beginning to understand what was happening.

"So, do you know why he would take Kai and Cole?" Dash asked. "Wouldn't he be after you two?"

"We honestly have no idea why he went after them, but he'll surely be after us next time," Jay sighed.

"We'll be ready for him," Ali grinned. "Well get those two back safe and sound."

Jay and Nya smiled. Everyone turned and left to get themselves ready for the next battle. Jay sighed and turned to Nya once they were all out of earshot.

"Is something wrong?" Nya asked him.

"I lied," Jay mumbled.

"About what?" Nya asked him.

"About having no clue why he went after Kai and Cole, not us," Jay said.

"You knew!" Nya cried out.

"Shh, not so loud!" Jay whispered.

"Tell me," Nya begged.

"It's only a hunch," Jay sighed. "It's you think about it, though, Cole is my closest friend, other than you, and Kai is-"

"My brother," Nya's eyes widened. "It makes sense."

"What makes sense?"  
Jay and Nya both jumped, turning to see Ali looking at them suspiciously.

"Ali," Jay smiled, nervous.

"What were you guys talking about?" Ali asked.

"Nothing important," Nya replied. "You don't need to worry about it."

"Alright," Ali sighed, not believing them for a minute. "We need to get inside."  
Nya and Jay nodded, walking inside. Nya went to see Dash and Zack while Jay went upstairs. He walked into the infirmary, seeing Zane and Mai looking at Lloyd. Jay sighed, catching their attention.

"What do we do about him?" Zane asked Jay.

"Mai, could you stay here and watch over him?" Jay turned to the nindroid sister.

"Of course," Mai nodded.

"Are you sure it would be wise to leave her alone?" Zane asked Jay.

"She won't be," Jay responded.

"Who's staying with her?" Zane asked.

Jay glanced over as Mai lifted baby Janelle from her crib, rocking her gently in her arms.

"Nya's gone to talk with Dash and Zack," Jay responded. "We don't want anyone to be alone at this point. Even pairs could cause an issue. We are doing groups of three or more. Just something Nya and I decided on, since we know how Nadakhan works."

"Alright, is there anything we should know about him that hasn't be discussed?" Mai asked.

"No wishes," Jay firmly said. "Under no circumstances can you uses wishes. If Nadakhan appears, he's going to attempt to make you use wishes, but they will only turn against you."  
"That's how he got everyone before," Zane guessed.

"Yes," Jay nodded. "He twisted everyone's wishes, making their third wish to "wish it all away."  
"I think I get it," Mai nodded.

"Alright, Zane, we've got to get everyone else together and trying to find where Nadakhan is hiding out," Jay said.

Zane nodded and followed Jay out of the room. They passed Dash and Zack in the hallway, both running towards the infirmary. Nya smiles, walking up to them.

"Dash actually thinks she has an idea on how to make contact with Lloyd," Nya said. "That's why they're running."  
"I hope it goes well," Jay replied. "We've got to get going, though. We need to find Kai and Cole ASAP if we plan on saving them."  
"Agreed," Nya nodded.

They walked downstairs and into the computer room, where Ali and June were scanning Ninjago. Ali sighed.

"Nothing," she moaned. "It's like they've vanished into thin air."  
"I don't understand where they could be that their signals aren't being picked up," June said. "Everyone's communicators have trackers, and I know at least Kai had his."  
"Kai also has a tracker in his hood, just because he's run off before," Nya told them. "It should be visible on here."  
"Well, it's not," Ali turned to her. "It's like they've left Ninjago."  
"Maybe they did," Jay said.

"How could they do that?" June asked.

"They might be in one of the other Realms," Jay said.

"Right," Nya said.

"I'm confused," Ali said, looking between them.

"Last time we fought Nadakhan, he was tearing apart Ninjago," Jay explained.

"He claimed he was recreating Djinjago, his realm," Nya added.

"The sister realm of the Cursed Realm," Ali questioned.

"At the time, the Cursed Realm was falling apart, since Garmadon wasn't in charge of it," Jay said. "After he took control, both realms would have stabilized."  
"How do you know all this?" Nya turned to him.

"Talk with Garmadon and Lloyd," Jay shrugged. "Also, I might have peeked at some on Sensei's scrolls."

"Of course," Nya moaned.

"I can see if I can track through the other realms," Ali turned back to the screen.

Everyone watched, waiting for an answer of where Kai and Cole were. The map shrunk, showing 17 different spheres.

"Alright, here are the different realms," Ali said, looking up at the screen.

"Still nothing?" June asked.

"Not yet, it takes a couple seconds," Ali replied.

As she finished that sentence, two red dots appeared.

"What do you know, Jay's right," Ali said. "They are in a different realm."  
"Which one?" Zane asked.

Before Ali could answer, the screen blurred out. Ali turned back to the screen, typing frantically.

"What's going on?" June asked.

"I think someone's trying to hack our system," Ali said, panicked.

"Can you stop it?" Jay asked.

"Trying to," Ali said, typing away.

There was silence, then the screen went dark. Ali frowned, looking up at the dark monitor.

"It's shut down," Ali sighed. "Time to reboot."

They waited, then the screen turned back on. Instead of seeing the map, they saw something worse.

"Hello, ninja."  
Jay and Nya jumped, Jay pushing Nya behind her. Ali backed away from the computer, looking up at the large screen on the wall.

"What do you want, Nadakhan?" Jay growled.

"You never change, huh Jay," Nadakhan smiled at Jay.

"Don't even go there!" Jay shouted.

"Just tell us what you want?" Ali said.

"You must be the new queen," Nadakhan grinned. "An honour, your majesty."

"Just talk already," Ali snapped.

"I wanted to let you see your friends again," Nadakhan said.

The camera turned, seeing a frightened Kai kneeling over an unconscious Cole.

"Kai!" everyone cheered.

Kai looked up, startled. He backed against the cell wall, Nadakhan moving closer to him.

"Come now, Kai," Nadakhan taunted. "Don't you want to talk with your friends."  
"Kai!" Nya called to him.

"N-n-nya?" Kai stuttered.

"Are you alright?" Nya asked him.

"Where are you?" Kai asked, looking around.

"I'm back at them Temple with everyone else," Nya told him. "Are you Ok? Where are you?"  
"I'm scared more than anything, but alright," Kai replied. "I just don't know where I am."

"Is Cole OK?" Jay asked.

"I don't know, he won't wake up," Kai replied.

Everyone could see the fear plastered on Kai's face.

"Can you guys please hurry and help us?" Kai asked. "I don't know who this guy is, but I don't like him."

"Kai, just don't make any-" Jay tried to warn him.

"Let's not ruin the fun too early, Jay," Nadakhan smiled. "Kai and I have a lot of fun ahead of us. Say goodbye."  
"No!" Kai cried.

"Don't wish for anything!" Jay shouted.

The screen went dark, so no one knew if Kai heard Jay. Everyone could only hope he did.

 _ **There's the start to the next Change in the Enemy. What do you guys think?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kai tensed, the djinn rather close to him. A camera pointed towards him, his friends voices echoing from it with fear and worry for him. Jay's was the last one he heard.

"Don't wish-"

It was cut short. Nadakhan turned and floated out of the cell. He placed the camera on a table, then turned back to Kai. Kai's gaze had drifted to Cole, still sound asleep on the ground. Kai took a couple steps, then knelt beside Cole. He gently shook Cole, hoping to wake him.

"Cole, come on, buddy," Kai whispered. "Wake up. Please."  
"Your pleas won't work," Nadakhan taunted.

Kai looked up, seeing Nadakhan watching him.

"He's under a spell," Nadakhan smiled. "He can hear you, feel you, understand what you say. He will never be able to move or respond to you."  
"What do you want with us?" Kai asked.

"Come with me," Nadakhan said.

"What makes you think I'll just come with you?" Kai glared.

"You want to know what I'm after, what I have planned, do you not?" Nadakhan asked.

Kai nodded.

"Come with me, it will all be clear afterwards," Nadakhan said.

Nadakhan held a hand out to Kai. Kai looked to his hand, then to Nadakhan.  
"Don't make this difficult," Nadakhan said. "Just come."

"I don't trust you," Kai stepped away. "You kidnapped me."

"Have it your way," Nadakhan glared.

Kai tensed as Nadakhan disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kai looked around frantically for the Djinn, unable to see him. Then, Kai froze. Orange dust surrounded him. Kai slowly turned, seeing Nadakhan behind him. As Kai was about to try to escape, Nadakhan grabbed his arm. Kai looked down at his arm, then up to Nadakhan.

"Let's go," Nadakhan hissed.

Kai was too terrified to fight back. Nadakhan grabbed Kai's other arm and lead him out of the cell. Kai glanced back to Cole, still unmoving in the middle of the cell floor. Kai lurched forwards as Nadakhan pulled him. Kai looked ahead of him, seeing clouds forming the land around him, in a rather similar manner to the Cloud Kingdom. Kai stopped at the edge, Nadakhan floating over an abyss in front of him.

"Come on," Nadakhan said.

"I can't," Kai cried. "You'll drop me."

"You're too important to the plan to lose," Nadakhan told him. "You won't fall. Not yet at least."  
Kai gulped, still refusing to go with the Djinn. Nadakhan had had enough of Kai's refusal and pulled on Kai's arms. Kai shrieked, falling off the cloud and hanging over the abyss. Kai flailed his legs, screaming in terror.

"If you don't calm down, you will cause yourself to fall," Nadakhan snapped.

Kai, still breathing rapidly, calmed himself to his best ability. Nadakhan carried him over to another cloud and placed him on it. Kai fell to his knees, shaking.

"Terrifying, is it now?" a voice asked.

Kai looked up, seeing another Djinn in front of him. Kai scrambled backwards, forgetting how close to the ledge he was. Before he knew it, Kai was sliding over the edge with nothing to grab onto. He stopped falling, facing the abyss of nothingness below him. He looked up, seeing Nadakhan holding him by the ankle.

"You aren't escaping like that," Nadakhan teased.

Kai was pulled back up, Nadakhan holding him on his feet. Kai looked up at the Djinn before him.

"You are one of the ninja, correct?" he asked.

Kai was too shaken to respond to the questioned.

"His name is Kai, the red ninja and the master of fire," Nadakhan said.

"Kai," the other Djinn smiled. "I am Khanjikhan, King of Djinjago. Welcome to our realm."

"Why am I here?" Kai managed.

"I've been told you do not remember the last time you encountered my son," Khanjikhan said. "Only the one you call your sister, Nya, and her friend Jay do."

"What do you want with them?" Kai asked, suddenly more defensive.

"I see what you meant by hotheaded," Khanjikhan joked with his son. "You see, Kai, my son needs a wife to become King. He's chosen your sister, but your blue friend interfered with it last time. This time, we want help getting your sister here to marry Nadakhan."

"You think I'll help you get my own sister to marry Nadakhan?" Kai asked.

"Do you have an issue with that?" Khanjikhan glared.

"Kind of, yeah," Kai nodded. "From what I've gotten, you aren't very friendly with them."

"Fine, be difficult," Khanjikhan frowned. "There are other ways to make you cooperate."

Kai gulped, Nadakhan forcing him forwards. Kai looked around, seeing what looked like a castle before him. He stopped, Nadakhan holding him back from the King.

"Chain him up," Khanjikhan ordered.

Kai panicked as he was lifted off the ground. He tensed as his hands were chained above his head, holding him just off the ground. Nadakhan smirked and spun Kai. Kai yelped, spinning around, unable to stop himself. As he slowed, he shook off the dizziness and looked down. Below him was nothing, just the empty abyss. Kai squirmed and kicked.

"No, no, no, no," Kai cried out.

"Listen to me, ninja," Khanjikhan said.

Kai stopped, looking up at the Djinn King. Terror ran through him, worried that he was going to be dropped. If he had his powers, he would be fine with it. But his powers were still lost in the system of Borg Industries, not with him.

"You have two options," Khanjikhan said. "One; you can return to your realm and retrieve your friends for us. Or two; we can drop you into the abyss."

"I'll never help you," Kai spat.

Khanjikhan nodded to Nadakhan. Kai tried to look over, but couldn't. Then he dropped a couple feet. He screamed, thinking they were going to let him fall. He stopped and was lifted back up to face the King.

"Last chance," he sneered. "Help us or fall. Either way, we'll get your pathetic ninja team."

Kai took a shaky breath, taking one last glance below him. Anything would be better than falling down that, and he knew the others could help him.

"Fine," Kai muttered.

"Good choice," Khanjikhan smiled.

Kai sighed in relief as he was set on solid ground again. He calmed himself, only to have the King grab his arm. Kai looked up as a watch was placed on his wrist.

"Use this to travel here once you have them," Khanjikhan said. "We're watching. You have 48 hours, two days, to get the girl here. Otherwise, you failed and we'll come for you. Then, you'll be dropped with no mercy."

"What about Cole?" Kai asked.

"The black ninja will remain here, only to receive his freedom when the girl is here," Khanjikhan said. "Now, my son will show you to the portal out. You'll return to your realm, but you'll be pulled back in 48 hours, not a second more."

Kai nodded. He followed Nadakhan out of the room and down a hallway. They walked into another room, where a large portal opened.

"You better bring her here," Nadakhan glared.

"I will," Kai said.

He stepped into the portal, returning to Ninjago. All he had to do now was find a way to save everyone, and himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Dash turned to look out the window. Mai nodded as Zack gave her a thumbs up. She turned back to the frozen Lloyd. She kneeled in front of his frozen figure, closing her eyes. She muttered a spell under her breath as a whirlwind of purple aura surrounded her. She opened her eyes moments later, seeing the area surrounding her to be completely white.

"Dash?"

She looked ahead of her, seeing a confused and startled Lloyd in front of her. She smiled at him, and he ran and hugged her.

"How are you here?" Lloyd asked.

"A spell, but it's not going to last long," Dash sighed.

"What's going on out in the real world?" Lloyd asked her.

"Kai and Cole are missing, apparently there is a djinn named Nadakhan after Jay and Nya, and, well, you of course are still frozen," Dash said.

"Do you guys know how to save me?" Lloyd asked.

"We're working on something to thaw you, but it will take a while," Dash sighed.

"I understand," Lloyd nodded. "Right now, don't focus on me. Focus on stopping the villain at hand and saving Kai and Cole."

"Are you sure?" Dash asked.

"Positive," Lloyd nodded.

"But you must be so lonely here by yourself," Dash said. "I could come visit you every once and awhile to update you."

"That would be great," Lloyd smiled. "But only for a quick update. I'm just, trying to collect myself honestly."

"Collect yourself?" Dash questioned.

"Just, I needed time to relax and destress from everything going on," Lloyd shrugged. "I get that I'm probably missed, but tell Ali I'm fine. She's the only one I'm really worried about being stressed about me."

"I see," Dash sighed.

"It's nothing any of you did," Lloyd smiled.

Dash nodded, staring at the ground. Lloyd sighed and lifted her chin, his emerald eyes meeting her aqua ones. He smiled to her.

"I'll be fine on my own," Lloyd told her. "Nothing bad will happen."

Dash nodded, a small smile on her face.

"What's going on with everyone else?" Lloyd asked.

Dash's smile disappeared.

"This djinn called Nadakhan has Kai and Cole hostage," Dash told him. "Apparently, he's after Nya. That, and he want Jay dead."

"Sounds like you guys are having a rough time," Lloyd commented.

"We've got a rescue mission in the making, and they should be fine soon," Dash told him. "I hope."  
"Alright, be safe out there," Lloyd told her. "And keep me as up to date as possible."

"Alright, I'll be back soon, Lloyd," Dash smiled.

"Becareful," Lloyd replied.

Dash faded back into reality, looking around the room. She looked up and smiled at the now unmoving Lloyd. Dash got up, turning and smiling at Mai and Zack. She walked out, seeing them waiting for an answer.

"He's alright," Dash smiled.

They both sighed in relief. As they began to relax, and alarm went off, echoing around the Temple. They exchanged panicked looks before running downstairs. Everyone was gathered around the computer, staring at the map in awe.

"It's Kai!" Ali cheered. "He's back in Ninjago!"

"Do you think it's a trap?" Jay asked.

"Only one way to find out," Ali replied. "June, Zane, Jay and Dash, you're coming with me. Everyone else, remain here."

"Why am I staying here?" Nya asked.

"So you're safe from Nadakhan," Jay told her. "I don't want us to be separated, but I think it's best."

Nya nodded. The two of them hugged before Jay ran out after the others, running off to hopefully get Kai back.

* * *

Kai stumbled, looking around. He didn't recognize which part of Ninjago he was in, nor what and where the closest village was. He decided to pick a direction and to start walking. After about half an hour, he looked up and saw dragons coming towards him. He smiled, running towards them. He was greeted by four overjoyed friends. Jay, Zane, June, Dash and Ali pulled him in for a group hug.

"Your ok!" Jay cheered.

"Where's Cole?" Ali asked.

"Still locked in Djinjago," Kai sighed. "I couldn't rescue him too. He's under some sort of spell."

"A spell?" Dash questioned. "What type of spell? Is he Ok?"

"A sleep spell," Kai told her.

Relief flooded Dash, knowing Cole wasn't hurt or evil again.

"Are you hurt at all?" June asked.

"How did you escape?" Zane asked.

"Guys, I'm sure everyone has questioned for Kai," Ali interrupted. "Let's get him back to the Temple, that way he can rest up and be able to relax and everyone can hear the answers to the questions. They might help us stop Nadakhan and rescue Cole."

Everyone nodded. Everyone took off, Kai riding on Ali's hang glider as they returned to the Temple. As Kai landed with Ali, Nya ran out to him. He smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"You're Ok," Nya cried with relief. "What did he do to you?"  
"Nothing yet, but Cole might be in danger still," Kai sighed. "We have to help him."  
"Not yet," Ali said. "No one is ready to fight this enemy yet. We have to prepare ourselves."

Kai nodded. Everyone walked inside, but Ali stopped Kai at the door. Once everyone was out of earshot, she turned to him.

"You're hiding something," she glared at him.

"What?" Kai questioned, taken back.

"I can read you like an open book, Kai," Ali frowned. "Something up and you aren't telling us. I'm watching you."  
Ali turned and walked inside, leaving Kai stunned in silence.

As he shook it off, a voice ran in his head. _48 hours, no more._ Kai shivered, looking in the Temple. He looked over his shoulder before walking inside.

"Nadakhan could have done something to him," a voice whispered from down the hallway.

"I get that, but he's acting normal towards us," another answered.

Kai slipped down the hallway, listening to the voices. He stopped outside of Jay's room, his and Ali's voices talking quietly.

"I understand that you trust him, but things can change quickly," Ali's voice whispered.

"He's acting normal, I don't know what you're talking about," Jay replied. "I know Nadakhan probably allowed him to escape, Kai probably just doesn't realize."  
"The more reason not to trust him!" Ali said, slightly louder.

"Look, we'll talk to him," Jay started.  
"No, it won't work," Ali said. "He'll get suspicious of us and might try something if he's helping Nadakhan."

"Why would he help Nadakhan kidnap his own sister?" Jay asked. "That makes no sense."

"You don't know what he could have done to Kai," Ali said. "We already know little about Cole's state as it is, who knows what's happened to Kai."

Kai looked down and walked into his room. Ali didn't trust him, which was going to make this difficult. Ali was on to him, and Jay was going to be protective of Nya, his own sister. What was he going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

Kai held his controller, lazily hitting buttons. Dash paused outside the gaming room door, seeing him and instantly knowing something was up.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked.

Kai paused his game, looking over at Dash.

"Fine, why?" Kai asked.

Dash looked up and down the hallway, then walked in the room. She closed the door behind her and lowered her voice.

"Everyone is losing trust in you," Dash said quietly. "They're all starting to think-"

"That this is a plot of Nadakhan," Kai flinched. "I know. I heard Ali talking with Jay about it earlier."

"I just need to know something," Dash said. "Are you helping him or did you honestly escape?"

Kai paused for a second, if he told Dash, who knows is the others would find out. Then again, maybe if he told her the whole story, the others would help him stop Nadakhan together.

"You're thinking about it," Dash sighed. "So, it's true then?"  
Kai sighed, knowing he just blew any chance of hiding it from her.

"Before you go running off to tell the others, can I at least tell you the whole story," Kai asked, pleadingly.

Dash nodded, moving onto the couch beside him. Kai placed his controller on the table. He gathered his thoughts of what had happened.

"Nothing happened before the call, so let's start after that," Kai sighed.

"I'm listening," Dash nodded.

"When Nadakhan cut the call, I heard Jay say "don't wish" before he was cut off," Kai explained. "I knew no wishes, even though at first it confused me. Afterwards, I learned Cole was under an eternal sleep spell, only to be waken when Nadakhan allows him to."

"I see," Dash's face fell.

"Nadakhan forced me with him, taking me to meet Djinn King, Khanjikhan," Kai said. "Aka, his father."  
"That djinn has a father?" Dash nearly shouted.

"One who is much more powerful than him," Kai sighed. "They hung me over a bottomless abyss, threatening to drop me into it if I didn't bring Nya there in two days."

"So, you're being forced into doing this," Dash sighed.

"I didn't know whether to tell any of you or not," Kai muttered. "I was worried you wouldn't let me explain and lock me up. Then Nadakhan would have come for me and killed me."

"Oh, Kai," Dash pulled his into a hug.

Kai looked away, letting Dash hug him.

"Would you like me to tell the others for you?" Dash asked.

"I think it would be best if I speak with them together," Kai said.

"Alright, I'll get everyone together in the main room," Dash nodded.

She slowly stood up and turned to leave. Kai grabbed her wrist, causing he to stop and turn to look at him.

"Don't let them know what this is about," Kai said softly. "I know they're already going to be suspicious and if they know, this might as well be pointless."

Dash nodded, slipping her wrist from Kai's grasp. Kai watched as Dash left him to his thoughts. So far, everything seemed to be against him, no matter what happened. Nothing was working in his favour, and it was only getting worse. Best he could do was try to talk to them.

Kai got up, forcing himself to walk to walk out of the room and towards the main room. He stopped outside of his sister's room, hearing her sister's voice inside.

"He wouldn't!" she shouted.

Kai stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide. Was she referring to him?

"Who knows what they did to him, though. For all we know, he could be waiting for the moment to take you to Nadakhan."

That was Jay. Was his own brother against him too? Was this Ali's doing? Was everyone really against him.

"He wouldn't hurt me," Nya said. "He only ever has wanted to protect me."

"People change, Nya," Jay said.

"Not him!" Nya snapped. "There is no way in the world he would do something like that to me."

"I'm only warning you about the truth, Nya," Jay said. "You're only believing what you heart wants you to. Right now, you need to open your eyes and see it. It's bright as day that something is wrong with him."

"Yeah, a bunch of things," Nya retorted. "His powers are still missing, he's been kidnapped, tortured and beaten by his own brothers, not to mention that he witnessed what happened to Lloyd with his own eyes. He's only coping with everything going on, and everyone deals with things differently. I would know when my brother was planning on hurting me, because he would tell me and we'd find a way out of it. He tells me everything."

Kai's heart shattered. She trusts him. Of all people, she still trusts him.

"You keep on believing that, but don't think that I won't say I told you so when he brings you face to face with Nadakhan," Jay snaps.

Kai panicked, hearing Jay walking towards him. He dashed into the room across the hall, ducking from sight as Jay stormed out and down the hall. He looked in his sister's room, seeing her in tears on her bed. Kai slid down the wall, curling into a ball on the ground. He hung his head, knowing he was only making everything worse. His sister was a emotional mess, unsure what to believe, Jay was only making her worse and Ali was turning everyone against him.

He looked up, seeing he had ducked into Cole's room. Kai slowly sat up, looking around the room. Cole's bed sat neatly set up for the next time Cole went to bed in it, if he ever did.

Kai took a shaky breath, walking towards the window. He stopped, looking out it at the bright blue sky above him.

"You better not try to jump."

Kai spun around, seeing Dash looking at him.

"Everyone's waiting downstairs," Dash said quietly. "Do you still want to tell them yourself?"

Kai turned, looking back out the window. Maybe if he jumped and ran, he wouldn't have to worry about it. ' _If not, you've failed and we'll come for you'_ Khanjikhan's voice echoed in his head. Kai looked down at the floor, debating with himself if he was ready for this. Weighing the possible outcomes for the better option. He looked up again, seeing Dash waiting for an answer. Then his eyes focused on a figure behind Dash. She stood in the hallway, looking at him hopefully. Kai shook, unsure what to do anymore.

"Kai," Dash said softly.

She took a step closer to him, and Kai's eyes snapped back to her.

"Kai, calm down," she said.

He realized he was hyperventilating. Realizing it only made it become worse, his breathing quickening by the second.

"Kai," Dash cried out. "Calm down! You're doing to hurt yourself."  
By then, it was too late. Kai's world faded into darkness and he passed out. Dash panicked, running to him. She caught him just in time, right before his head hit to floor. Nya ran in, frightened.

"What happened to him?" Nya asked.

"I'll explain later," Dash responded. "Can you help me get him to the infirmary?"  
Nya nodded. With Dash and Nya working together, they got Kai to the infirmary. Nya ran off to get everyone else while Dash struggled to get Kai on a bed. She got him up, running his fingers through his hair with worry.

"What's going on?"

Dash turned as Mai ran in with Nya close behind. Everyone else stopped outside the room, looking in.

"He was having some sort of panic attack," Dash replied. "I was talking to him, he zoned out and then started hyperventilating. Next thing I knew, he passed out. I caught him right before he hit the floor."

"Any idea what he was thinking about?" Mai asked.

Dash took a shaky breath, looking at Nya. She turned to look at everyone waiting outside.

"I do," Dash sighed. "He wanted to tell everyone himself."

"I think it's best you tell us if you know what's going on," Ali said, stepping forwards.

Dash looked over at Ali, seeing her standing in front of everyone else, her arms crossed over her chest. Dash sighed, knowing it had to be done.

"Kai's being blackmailed," Dash said quietly. "Nadakhan's forcing him to help while threatening his own life."


	5. Chapter 5

"I knew it," Ali cried out.

"What?" Nya looked at Ali in shock.

"He was helping them!" Ali frowned, pointing at Kai.

"He's being blackmailed with his own life on the line!" Nya snapped. "Like he has a choice!"

"Or maybe he's just lying so well give him sympathy!" Ali snapped.

"He would only tell us the truth in this type of situation!" Nya snapped back.

"As if," Ali rolled her eyes.

"Would you two stop!" Jay shouted.

Everyone turned to the blue ninja, who stood beside Dash and Mai at Kai's bedside. There was anger written all over his face. Ali and Nya silenced themselves, looking ashamed.

"At this point, we may never know if what Kai is facing because he's out cold," Jay said. "Honestly, I think his little secret would have been left untold-"

"Are you crazy!" Ali cut him off. "He could have easily-"

"Ali, enough," Jay frowned at her.

"But he-"

"Enough!" Jay yelled. "Now, do you have to leave before I can continue?"

Ali stayed silent, staring at her feet.

"Good," Jay huffed. "Now, look at what we're becoming. We're tearing ourselves apart, constantly at each other's throats. This isn't what a team is suppose to be like. We are suppose to be there for each other, help each other, we need to work together again."

"Jay's right," Nya muttered. "What are we doing?"

"We're falling apart because of everything we've been through in the past month," Zane agreed.

"Every moment we have that we could have spent growing and fixing relationships, we've spent apart from each other," Dash sighed, looking down at Kai. "Hurting ourselves more."

"That's why we need to understand we could lose someone we hold close, someone who is part of who we are," Jay said. "Not only could we lose Kai, we've already lost Cole."

Dash nodded, unable to say anything at the mention of his name.

"Now is the time that we must work together," Jay said. "We have to stop Nadakhan, help Kai and rescue Cole. Now, get ready. We'll leave at dusk."

Everyone nodded and ran out of the room.

"He's waking up," Mai gasped softly.

Jay turned around, seeing Kai shifting on the bed. Dash watched as his eyes fluttered open, connecting with hers. Kai slowly sat up, looking from Dash, to Mai and finally landed on Jay.

"What happened?" Kai asked looking confused.

"You passed out," Dash said. "Your infirmary."

"When we're you planning on telling us about Nadakhan?" Jay asked.

Kai's face paled.

"I, um," Kai stuttered.

"They all know, Kai," Dash said. "I told them."

Kai sighed.

"I wanted to, I was afraid of how you would react to it," Kai explained. "After hearing what Ali was telling you, Jay, and what you said to my sister, I couldn't bring myself to tell you guys."

"You heard that?" Jay asked, receiving a nod from Kai. "I guess this makes us look pretty bad right now."

"We are always here for you," Dash said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Kai smiled at her, feeling safe and loved. A shuffling sound drew all the attention to the door, where Nya stood.

"You're awake," she smiled.

Jay stepped aside as Nya ran to her brother, hugging him.

"Oh Kai, you should have told us when we found you," she sighed.

"I couldn't," Kai said. "I couldn't bring myself to hurt you."

"What were Nadakhan requests?" Jay asked.

"I'm suppose to bring Nya to him by tomorrow night," Kai said. "If I don't, they said they would come for me and kill me."

Nya and Jay exchanged worried looks.

"Just Nya?" Dash questioned.

"They said everyone, or at least Nya," Kai responded.

"They'll get everyone alright," Jay frowned.

"Whoa, hold on," Mai said. "You guys are missing something here."

"What?" Jay asked, confused.

"He keeps saying they," Mai explained. "They this, they that, who else are we dealing with here?"

"Nadakhan and his father, Khanjikhan," Kai answered. "I thought you knew about them."

The fearful expressions Nya and Jay shared explained it all. Neither of them knew about his father.

"This changes everything," Jay muttered.

* * *

 **A light blinded him as Dash formed in front of him. He smiled at her.**

"What happened?" Dash asked looking around.

"Welcome to Candy Land!" he cheered. "I learned, that since this is my mind, I can make, do and create anything I want."

"Alright, you enjoy yourself with that then," Dash shrugged, unsure of how to answer him. "Anyways, I've brought news on the outside world."

Lloyd's smile faded as he nodded.

"We've found Kai," Dash said. "We also learned about the state Cole's in currently. Only issue, Kai is being blackmailed into helping Nadakhan get Nya."

"Oh Kai," Lloyd sighed.

"We're constantly running into dead ends on what to do," Dash told him. "I just wanted to let you know we are trying."

"How is everyone else?" Lloyd asked.

"Good," Dash nodded. "Jay is being protective of Nya, Nicki and Roy and training Zack a bit more, June, Tylor and Stan work to keep everyone heading in the right direction and Ali."

She stopped, unsure if she wanted to tell him the truth.

"What about her?" Lloyd asked.

Dash sighed. He has to know.

"She is picking fights with everyone on the team," Dash sighed.

Lloyd sighed.

"She's lost herself," he mumbled.

Dash nodded. "It's hurting everyone when she acts up."

"Can I talk to Kai?" Lloyd asked.

"He's with the others in the infirmary, but I can ask, yeah," Dash said. "Be back soon."

Dash disappeared, leaving Lloyd to himself. He thought about something that would be fun to do. A theme park came to mind, and then formed in front of him.

"Man, if only I could do this in reality," Lloyd sighed.

He felt a hand tap is shoulder and turned to see Kai behind him. Kai smiled to him as Lloyd turned and hugged him tightly. Kai grinned and returned it.

"Dash told me everything," Lloyd said softly.

"She did?" Kai gulped.

"I feel so bad that I can't be there to help you, help everyone when they needed me," Lloyd sighed.

"But you are with us," Kai told him. "You're in our hearts and our minds."

Lloyd smiled at Kai. Then glanced away.

"You know, I've always wished I could repay you for everything you've done for me," Lloyd mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"I mean like saving me, helping me, being there for me," Lloyd said, looking up at Kai.

"It's part of being a team," Kai shrugged.

"I know, but you in particular do so much for me," Lloyd said. "Like discovered who I was, and saved my life at the same time."

Kai chuckled, remembering that. He played with the green ninja's hair, laughing playfully.

"Hey," Lloyd said.

"You are just something else, greenbean," Kai chuckled.

Lloyd shook his head, letting his hair fall back in place. He looked up at Kai, both of them smiling.

"You should be heading back," Lloyd said. "The others need your help."

"I know," Kai sighed. "You'll be OK on your own."

"Of course," Lloyd nodded. "Go protect your sister and the others."

Kai nodded. He hugged Lloyd and then disappeared. Lloyd sighed, thinking about the event that just occurred.

"Be careful, guys," Lloyd mumbled. "I can't lose you, any of you."


	6. Chapter 6

Kai walked downstairs with Dash. Mai was staying behind to watch over Lloyd's state to make sure they didn't lose him while everyone was gone. Kai glanced at Dash, who nodded to him with reassurance. Kai knew this was their only chance of stopping Nadakhan and saving Cole.

"Alright, Kai's back," Jay smiled at him.

Jay patted Kai's back, putting a smile on his face. Nya ran up to him and jumped into her brother's arms. He laughed.

"I missed you so much," Nya said. "You had me so worried."

"You're forgetting that he's suppose to take you to Nadakhan," Ali spat.

"You know, if you can't say anything nice anymore, then don't talk," Jay glared at her.

Kai looked between them, confused. No one seemed comfortable in the room. Kai looked over to Dash, who only shrugged at him.

"Alright," Jay said, stepping out in front of the group. "Let's get started. Kai, why don't you tell us what exactly happened."

"I guess I can," Kai shrugged. "But, other than being blackmailed, nothing important happened."

Jay sighed, trying to think of something.

"Oh! They gave me this," Kai said, holding out his wrist.

"A bracelet?" Nya questioned.

"When I got you alone, sis, I was suppose to use it to transport both of us to them," Kai sighed.

"So we can use it to get us there," Jay said.

"I can't take the whole group," Kai said. "It only can do a couple people."

Jay sighed, thinking about possible options of what to do.

"Why does making plans have to be so difficult?" Jay moaned, falling back into the computer chair.

"I mean, Lloyd normally makes the plans," Zane said.

"Or Cole," Dash added.

"Point taken," Jay sighed. "I just don't know what to do."

"What about Ali?" Kai asked.

"What?" Jay replied, looking up at him.

"I could take you and Nya," Kai told Jay. "Then, Ali can bring everyone else after us."

"Whatever," Ali moaned.

"Ok, there's our plan," Jay said. "Kai, Nya and I will go, and then when we give a signal, you'll all come and join us to take down Nadakhan."

"Alright," Dash said. "Be careful."

They nodded. Jay and Nya moved beside Kai, locking arms with him.

"Are you sure this will work?" Nya asked him.

"I hope so," Kai replied.

"It's the only plan we have so we have to try," Jay agreed.

Kai looked down at the watch and took a deep breath, pushing the return button. Moments later, he, Nya, and Jay all appeared in Djinjago. Nya clung to Kai tightly, and Jay was constantly alert.

"Where are they?" Jay whispered.

"Come this way," Kai whispered.

Kai lead Jay and Nya towards the place he left Cole. He could only hope they weren't walking into a trap of any sort. When Jay and Nya laid eyes on Cole's unconscious form in the cell, they ran towards him.

"Cole, walk up, buddy," Jay said, shaking him.

"What's wrong with him?" Nya asked, looking up at Kai.

"He's under a spell," Kai said softly.

Kai walked up to Cole, kneeling in front of him.

"Cole, I know you're alone in there, and that you can hear me," Kai said softly. "We'll get you out of here soon."

"What do we do?" Jay asked, looking at Kai.

"I could attempt a reversal spell with my magic, but it might not work," Kai said. "But for now, we should worry about Nadakhan."

"Oh, you've got plenty of time for that."  
Kai, Nya and Jay all turned to see the source of the voice. They looked at her confused as she grinned at them.

"Where is everyone else?" Jay asked her, confused.  
"Back at the Temple, lost and confused," she grinned.

"Ali, what are you talking about?" Kai asked.

"You are really foolish, silly ninja," she laughed.

"Ali, what are you talking about?" Nya asked.

Ali snapped her fingers and bright orange dust surrounded them. Kai and Jay stumbled, looking around. They found they were now in a dungeon cell, and Nadakhan stood before them.

"You were Ali all along!" Jay cried.

"Only since I caught Cole," Nadakhan grinned. "Your real friend is right over there."  
Kai, Jay and Nya spun around, seeing an unconscious Ali chained in the cell across from them. Kai grabbed his sister as they turned back to Nadakhan.

"You aren't going to take my sister from me," Kai glared.

Jay took a defensive stance in front of the siblings, glaring at the Djinn. Nadakhan only laughed.

"I wasn't planning on it," Nadakhan grinned. "At least, not yet."

Nadakhan reached out and grabbed Jay by the wrist. Jay pulled back, trying to escape his grasp with no avail.

"Jay!" Kai and Nya cried.

In seconds, Jay was gone. Nadakhan had taken him with him to do who knows what. And Nya was left with her brother, in a cell, in the djinn's clutches. Would the others ever be able to reach them?

 _ **I apologize for the short chapter and the late update. I actually ended up rewriting this chapter about five times before finally deciding on what I wanted to happen. Also, updates will be rather random as I am dealing with issues in my personal life outside of Fanfiction, which is affecting me in many ways (possible minor Writers block) so that's a heads up.**_

 _ **Thanks for your patience for the chapter!  
Sweetheart114**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Where'd Ali go!"

Everyone was scrambling around, in search for Ali. In seconds, she had just disappeared without a trace. Everyone regrouped in the main room, seeing June typing on the computer.

"Nothing," June sighed, frustrated.

"Where could she have gone?" Dash cried.

"Why would she just leave when she was part of the plan?" Zane asked.

June turned to face the others, frustration clear on her face.

"I knew something was off about her," June groaned.

Dash tensed up suddenly. Zane turned to her, feeling it.

"What's wrong, Dash?" Zane asked her.

June looked at her as she stood in silence, staring at the floor.

"Alright," she mumbled.

She took a shaky breath, turning and looking up at everyone.

"What's going on?" June asked her.

"Kai was telling me something," Dash said. "Dark magic thing."  
"Go on," Zane said, waiting.

"Nadakhan was impersonating Ali," Dash said. "Now Kai, Nya and Jay are capture. Ali's there too."  
"So how can we rescue them now?" June moaned.

"The only other person, other than Lloyd, that could get us to Djinnjago, would be Nadakhan himself," Dash sighed.

"So they're on their own?" June asked.

Dash nodded. Zane let out a frustrated sigh, kicking a stool into the wall.

"What's got his wires in a jumble?" June asked Dash quietly.

"He's still feeling upset about everything that just happened," Dash replied. "Especially you-know-who."  
June sighed, walking over to Zane. She placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"We're here if you want to talk," she told him calmly.

Zane turned away, not looking at her.

"Let's just forget that outburst happened," Zane mumbled.

"Alright," June replied.  
"Back to the others," Dash said.

"I wish Sensei were here," June sighed, sitting back down at the computer. "He would know what to do right now."  
"The last time we saw him was when the Tea shop-" Zane cut himself off, looking almost excited.  
"What?" Dash asked, seeing his change in mood.

"The tea shop!" Zane cried. "Come on!"

Dash and June exchanged confused looks before running out.

* * *

"I hope Jay's Ok," Nya sighed.

Kai had an arm around his sister as the two of them sat on the floor in the dark cell. Kai's magic was too unstable to be used at the moment, after sending a message to Dash, and Nya's powers wouldn't get them anywhere. They could only play the waiting game and hope someone would come rescue them soon.

"I'm sure he's fine," Kai replied. "You guys have faced this guy before, so he knows what he's doing. Right?"  
"You don't understand, Kai," Nya sighed. "You weren't there. You don't know what this guy put us through."

Kai bit his lip, knowing she was right. He didn't know about Nadakhan, or what he was capable of. He also didn't know anything about their past encounters with them. He looked at his sister and could only guess how bad they were.

"Jay wasn't the same happy, jokey person for a long time after last time," Nya said, blinking back tears. "Nadakhan hurt him, mentally and physically. I tried to help, but since no one knew what happened, I was on my own. I was difficult, for both of us."  
Kai heard the visible pain in his sister's voice. Not only that, but hints of terror and worry.

"I can only hope that Jay will come back to me again," Nya said, looking up at the ceiling. "I almost lost him before. And he almost lost me."

Kai didn't want to question her, knowing telling the story would only cause her more pain. He could only hope, with Nya, that Jay could be able to hold his own.

* * *

Jay stumbled, looking around. He spun around, unable to see Nadakhan behind him. Actually, he couldn't see anything. The room he was in was dark, too dark to see.

"Where are you, Nadakhan!" Jay shouted. "Show yourself, coward!"  
His evil laugh caused Jay to stumble backwards into a wall. He ran into it, falling to the ground. He looked around for Nadakhan, but couldn't see in the darkness.

"Foolish ninja," Nadakhan's voice echoed around him.

Jay tried to pinpoint the voice, having little success with his voice bouncing around the room.

"You really think you stand a chance on your own," Nadakhan sneered.

Jay's hand crackled with electricity, feeling it flowing through his body.

"I know all your weaknesses, I know you're scared," Nadakhan taunted.

Jay felt the energy building up in his hands.

"I know you'll crack, just like last time," Nadakhan grinned.

Jay shot to his left, hoping it was where the djinn was. When his lightning bolt dissipated against the wall, he knew his missed. Then a hand wrapped around his throat. Jay grabbed the arm, looking up at Nadakhan.

"You missed," Nadakhan mocked.

Jay then felt himself go air born, then smack into another wall. He slowly tried to get up, only to be able to make it onto his knees before being thrown again. He moaned, lying on his back.

"This can go on forever, Jay," Nadakhan taunted, coming closer.

"What do you want from me?" Jay asked, rolling over onto his stomach.

As Jay attempted to get up, he was launched yet again, flying through the air into yet another wall.

"Surrender," Nadakhan replied. "I want you to surrender to me. To beg for mercy."  
"Never," Jay groaned.

Jay yelped as he was thrown again. This time, something caught his arm mid-air. His arm twisted and popped in his shoulder. Jay screamed in pain, landing on that arm. The room lit up, and Jay saw Nadakhan smirking at him. Jay held his injured arm, looking at it as his shoulder screamed in pain at him.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Nadakhan mocked.

Jay shuffled backwards against the floor. That is, until he ran into someone. He looked up, seeing Flintlock's gun, loaded and aimed at him.

"Shame it was only the barrel," Flinklock said. "If I got the shot off, it would have killed."

Jay gulped, turning to see that he was trapped between a djinn and a gun.

"What now, Capt?" Flinklock asked, looking up at Nadakhan while his gun remained aimed at Jay's head.

Jay didn't dare move, fear of being shot freezing him where he was. On the ground, holding his hurting arm.

"Many choices," Nadakhan replied. "We could kill him here and now. We could wait and let him sit in pain. Or we could bring his friends in here and force him to watch them suffer."

"I like that last one," Flintlock said.

"You keep him here, I'll get them," Nadakhan grinned.

Nadakhan disappeared. Flintlock grabbed Jay's good arm and dragged him against the wall. He pointed the gun back at Jay as Nadakhan reappeared with Kai.

"What's going on?" Kai asked, looking around.

Kai's eyes quickly landed on Jay.

"Jay!" Kai cried.

Nadakhan stopped Kai before he could run to Jay.

"You take another step, and the bullet in that gun will find it's way into you friend," Nadakahn sneered.

Kai looked at Jay, terrified.

"Nadakhan, please," Jay spoke quietly. "You don't have to do this."

"So you'll surrender to me?" Nadakhan asked.

"Jay! Don't!" Kai cried.

"Silence!" Nadakhan snapped.

Nadakhan threw Kai into a wall. Kai landed with a thump, moaning.

"So, do you surrender to me?" Nadakhan asked Jay.

Jay looked to Kai, seeing the fear in his amber eyes. The dull amber eyes. The amber eyes without their famous spark. Jay slowly looked down at the ground in front of him.

"I surrender," he mumbled quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jay! No!" Kai screamed at him.

Kai jumped to his feet, only for Flintlock to turn and aim at him.

"I'll shoot you, ninja," Flintlock glared. "Not another step."

Kai looked at Jay, almost disappointed. Jay looked away, holding his arm.

"I can't believe you," Kai muttered.

Nadakhan moved to Kai, grabbing the red ninja's wrist and holding him on the spot. Kai looked up at Nadakhan, terrified.

"Now, I need something more of you," Nadakhan said.

"Haven't I already done enough for you!" Kai snapped. "Haven't you cause me enough pain."  
Nadakhan laughed silently to himself. His laughter became louder, then he shoved Kai into the wall behind him. Kai collide with the wall, crying out from shock and pain. Nadakhan pinned him against the wall, and Jay instantly looked over at Kai.

"One final thing, ninja," Nadakhan growled.

"What? What more could you possibly want?" Kai snapped.

"Your blessing for me to marry you sister," Nadakhan said.

"Not. Going. To. Happen," Kai said firmly.

Nadakhan glared at Kai. He grabbed Kai's arm and twisted it drastically to the right. But Kai didn't scream. Not even flinch. Kai looked away from Nadakhan, knowing there would be an explanation demanded from him, and Jay. Jay didn't know what happened.

"No reaction?" Nadakhan questioned.

As he twisted Kai's arm more, Jay tensed up, a knot in his stomach.

"Why aren't you screaming in pain!" Nadakhan cried out, frustrated.

"It's not real," Kai murmured.

"What?" Nadakhan asked, not understanding what Kai had said.

"It's not real," Kai repeated, louder.

Loud enough for Jay to hear.

"What does that mean?" Jay snapped. "What do you mean your arm isn't real?"  
Kai took a shaky breath as he removed his glove and pulled up his sleeve. What was revealed shocked everyone.

"Robotic?" Nadakhan questioned. "Are you a robot now?"  
Kai looked down.

"Answer me," Nadakhan glared.

"It was cut off," Kai muttered, shaking.

"Who did that?" Jay asked. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It was the one thing I didn't want to remind him of," Kai muttered.

"Who did it?" Jay demanded.

"Zane," Kai replied.

Jay's face paled.

"While he was evil. He did it to have more control over me, then gave me the robotic one," Kai explained.

The room was silent. Nadakhan stood between the ninja, contemplating what to do next. Then Clancee ran in.

"Capt!" Clancee cried.

"What now, Clancee?" Nadakhan asked, clearly annoyed.

"It's the girl," Clancee explained. "She escaped."

"Which one?" Nadakhan glared.

"Both of them."

* * *

She sighed as she laid the sleeping brown haired girl against a wall. She wiped sweat off her forehead with her sleeve and checked around them.

"Where are we?" the brown haired girl asked.

"Still on castle grounds," the other girl replied.

The brown haired girl sighed, trying to get up. The other girl gently pushed her back down.

"Don't, you're hurt," she insisted.

The brown haired girl sighed again.

"You know, if we're caught, I want you to run," she said. "Leave me wherever we are and run. Save yourself."

"It won't happen, Ali," the other girl said.

Ali sighed.

"I won't give you a choice," Ali replied. "Nya, I know that you want to get me back to the others, but right now, you're safety matters more than me."

"Ali, don't say that," Nya said.

"You know it's true," Ali replied.

Nya sighed, looking down the narrow path. It wasn't safe, not until they could find a way out of Djinnjago.

"We need to keep moving," Ali told her.

"Right," Nya said.

Nya helped Ali to her feet, letting Ali cling to her as they stumbled down the path. Ali was weak and exhausted from Nadakhan's torture, and her powers were weakened to a point where she couldn't access them without risking losing an element. They had to rely on Nya. Who was the djinn's target.

They walked down the pathway, coming to a stop when Ali needed another break. She let out a shaky breath as Nya set her down. By that point, they were luckily off castle grounds and in a much safer location.

"We'll rest here unless we need to move again," Nya said, sitting down beside Ali.

"Thank you for saving me," Ali smiled.

"I had to get out of there, and I knew you needed help," Nya replied.

"What do you think he'll do when he realizes you escaped?" Ali asked.

"I would rather not think about it," Nya replied quietly.

"Is it that bad?" Ali asked.

Nya simply nodded. Ali sighed, looking away. When she heard Nya whimper softly, she turned back to see the water ninja crying softly.

"Oh no," Ali gasped. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want him to hurt them," Nya cried.

"What?" Ali questioned.

Ali pulled Nya into a hug, trying to comfort her.

"Kai and Jay. I don't want Nadakhan to hurt them like they did you," Nya said. "If I couldn't have stopped him from hurting you too I would have."

"You know something that happen we cannot change, we cannot undo," Ali told her. "But we can heal, we can help others survive. Kai and Jay will help each other, they will work together, and they will get out of this alive."

Nya nodded, and Ali looked up. She could sense something coming close to them. Something or someone bad.

"I'm going to try to hide us," Ali whispered. "Just hold onto me."

Nya nodded. Ali used the power of light to blend into the background. Nya clung to her, the light affecting her too. Nya held back a scream as a group ran past them. Nya didn't budge, holding back the will to scream and run as they disappeared in another direction.

"He knows we escaped," Nya whispered as Ali stopped using the power of light.

"He's hunting for us," Ali added. "This just became a whole lot harder."


	9. Chapter 9

Kai flinched as Jay screamed in pain. He looked away, unable to do anything to help Jay. Jay was being whipped constantly by Nadakhan, forcing him to endure a punishment after Nya escaped. Nadakhan moved over to Kai, and Kai braced himself for a lashing. Instead, Nadakhan shoved several rolls of bandages at Kai, as well as some rubbing alcohol and cotton balls to him.

"Fix your friend up for me," Nadakhan said. "You and him will be my slaves once I get that girl back, so I don't want him dead yet."

Kai looked up as Nadakhan disappeared. He gathered up the materials before Nadakhan could change his mind and ran over to Jay.

"Kai?" Jay questioned.

"Are you Ok, Jay?" Kai asked softly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Jay replied.

"I have things to clean you up," Kai told him.

"Please, just do anything," Jay begged.

Kai nodded. He was lucky and unlucky that Nadakhan had forced Jay to remove his top before hands. Lucky because he wouldn't have to try to get it off him, but it also caused the marks to be much deeper and cause much more pain for Jay. Jay, of course, was chained in the cell, unable to move. Kai wet a cotton ball with the rubbing alcohol, and gently dabbed it onto one of the marks that went straight across Jay's stomach. Jay flinched and moved with a soft moan.

"Jay, hold still," Kai said. "Moving will only make things worse."  
"It hurts, though," Jay replied.

Jay's eyes remained closed, quiet moans escaping his mouth every couple minutes as Kai treated and bandaged the markings on him. After about ten minutes, Kai stood up with a cotton ball in his hand.

"Are you done?" Jay asked, opening his eyes.

"Almost, just the one on your face left," Kai replied. "You're doing great, Jay. Just a little longer."

Jay sighed, looking at Kai. Kai brushed Jay's hair away from the mark along Jay's right cheek. He cleaned it and bandaged it, using a little bit of tape to hold the bandage on his face.

"There," Kai sighed.

Jay looked down at himself, seeing most of his chest and stomach covered in bandages.

"He got you good," Kai told him quietly.

Kai placed the lid back on the bottle of rubbing alcohol, putting it and the other supplies off to the side. He turned back to see Jay looking at him.

"Did Nya ever get found?" Jay asked quietly.

"Not that I know of," Kai replied. "She's out there, and Ali's with her."

Jay nodded. Really nodding was the only motion Jay could do. His arms were chained at the wrists, the other ends tightly attached to the walls of the cell. Jay's ankles were chained in the same way, but a little looser to allow movement. In his position, Jay was forced to stand in the one spot, unable to move.

"Will you be Ok?" Kai asked him.

"Yeah," Jay sighed. "I've been through Nadakhan's punishments before."

"When?" Kai asked.

Kai sat in front of Jay, allowing the blue ninja a clear view of him.

"You don't remember, but we've fought him before," Jay said. "Even if you did remember, only Nya and myself know what he put me through."

"I see," Kai sighed.

"All that time is bad memories that Nya and I wi-," Jay cut himself off.

Jay flinched, and Kai saw it.

"What?" Kai asked him.

Jay shook his head.

"It's something Nya and I always want to be able to forget," Jay answered.

Kai nodded, realizing Jay was rephrasing his sentence to avoid the use of "wish".

"Do you mind if I ask about your arm?" Jay asked.

Kai flinched at the mention of it.

"I guess I can tell you now," Kai sighed. "When I was kidnapped by Zane, all he seemed to want was me under his control. He ended up taking my powers, which has caused them to be lost in Borg's system, and then cut off my arm. He gave me this robotic one in return."

Jay looked away from Kai, feeling bad for bringing it up.

"It's OK, you had to know at some point," Kai replied.

There was an awkward silence between them, neither of them knew what to say to break it. It just remained silent for a while.

* * *

"Incoming!"

Dash looked up from talking with Zack as Nya and Ali stumbled into the room.

"Ali! Nya!" Dash cried.

Everyone else came running as Nya set an exhausted Ali on the ground.

"Ali? Where did you go?" Zane asked, running towards her.

"That wasn't Ali," Nya explained. "Nadakhan kidnapped her a while ago. I broke free with her, but he still has Kai, Jay and Cole."

"What do we do?" Dash asked. "He would be expecting us, right?"

"We can't just leave them," Zane noted. "But Ali is too weak to fight at the moment."

"Let's start by getting her to bed," Mai said. "She needs to sleep and regain her strength before we do anything else."

Zane and Mai carefully lifted Ali up and helped walk her to the infirmary. They laid her on a bed, and she was almost instantly asleep. Mai sighed as the others left. Once the door was closed, Zane turned to Nya.

"You said Nadakhan still has Jay and Kai?" Zane questioned.

"Yes," Nya replied. "I'm worried sick about them. Who knows what he could be doing to them."

"Do you know what he might want with them?" Dash spoke.

"No," Nya shook her head. "At least, not with Kai. I know he was Jay either dead or a slave for life."

Everyone flinched.

"And Cole is still there," Zack added.

"He's under a spell," Nya said. "No one will be able to get through to him."

"What type of spell?" Dash asked.

"I'm not a magic user, I don't know," Nya replies.

Dash frowned, thinking about it.

"What are you thinking, Dash?" Zane asked her.

"If I could reach Cole, there is a possibility that I could reverse the spell's effects on him," Dash explained. "But there is also a high chance that I won't be able to, or that we'll be caught too."

Everyone went silent.

"Besides Ali and Lloyd, is there anyone we know who can travel between realms?" Zane asked.

"Why?" Dash asked.

"Maybe we could get you there and get Cole out," Zane explained.

"No way," Nya spoke up. "You aren't getting a single person in without being noticed. There's no way."

"So, what do we do then?" Zane asked.

"I think that all we can do is wait until Ali is rested and at full strength," June spoke up. "We need as much of the team as we can to get anywhere right now. I think it's our only option."

"But my brother is in the hands of the enemy!" Nya snapped.

"Hasn't he this whole time?" June asked Nya.

Nya went silent.

"Evil Jay, he was kidnapped, Evil Cole, held hostage, Zane, kidnapped," June listed. "He's still alive, he's still fighting."

"He's broken," Dash added quietly.

"What?" everyone turned to her.

"It's the reason he was so quiet before, why he isn't acting like his hot headed self," Dash explained. "He's broken, everything that's happened as created an opening, a way for the enemy, no matter who it is, to reach and possibly destroy him without even trying."

"But he's with Jay, right?" Zane said.

"Jay can only do so much for him," Dash said. "Who here even knows their position? For all we know, they could be separated. In completely different areas. Dealing with completely different issues."

"Dash is right, but what can we do?" June replied. "We are in no position to fight back right now. We are down about half the team, we can't leave Lloyd on his own in his state, and there's an evil djinn that can appear from nowhere and take us at any moment."

There was silence. No one spoke.

"There must be something," Zack said. "Anything at all."

"Not without losing more," June said.

"We've lost too much already," Nya agreed.

"Sometimes, you have to lose to win," Zane said.

"What does that even mean?" June turned to him.

"It means that sometimes, things don't go to plan, but we cannot give up," Zane explained. "We cannot lose hope. Good will always triumph over evil."

"Zane's right," Dash said.

"So what do we do then?" June asked.

"We wait until Ali is awake, then we go for Cole," Zane said. "It's our only hope at this point."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Two uploads in one night. I hope you enjoy!_** **_Thanks to Randomdragon for letting me know about a small error om my part._**

Dash sat in the infirmary, her chin resting on her arms on a table. Her eyes bounced from the table to the frozen Lloyd before her. She was trying to brainstorm any ideas on freeing him while Ali was still asleep. She didn't jump when Mai placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You should go get some sleep," Mai said softly. "It's getting late."

"I can't sleep," Dash replied.

"Why?"

"There's too much on my mind," Dash replied. "Kai, Jay and Cole are still gone, Ali is out cold and Lloyd is still frozen solid. Not to mention that Nadakhan could appear at any time."

Mai sighed. Dash looked up at the platinum blonde girl above her. She followed the girl's gaze, seeing her eyes landing on Lloyd.

"He's not as big of a worry as the others," Mai said. "I haven't been able to check Ali for injuries while she's sleeping. And no one knows the conditions Jay, Kai and Cole are in right now."

Dash nodded.

"I mean, other than the sleep spell," Dash sighed.

"We don't even know where Cole is right now," Mai said. "We only know he's in the realm."

Dash's eyes lit up. Cole and Lloyd were in similar states. Locked in a deep sleep.

"It might not do much, but I think I have an idea," Dash looked up to Mai.

"What are you thinking?" Mai asked her.

"You know how I was able to talk to Lloyd in the dreamworld?" Dash asked her.

"Yeah," Mai said, unsure where she was going with her thoughts.

"Even though I don't know where he is right now, I would be able to locate him in the dreamworld and talk with him," Dash said. "And from the information we've got from Nya, we'll know if he's been moved anywhere, if he's injured, et cetera."

"You're a genius," Mai smiled.

"Thanks," Dash replied.

"So, what now?" Mai asked.

"I'll have to locate him, which will take a while," Dash said. "The others should be up soon. When they wake up, have them go to Borg's and work on finding Kai's powers in his system. By then, Ali should be awake and I'll be back here. Then we can work on getting out plan into action."

"Ok, good luck," Mai smiled.

Dash muttered a couple words of a spell to herself and searched for Cole. It took a while, but she found him in the dreamworld eventually.

"Cole! Can you hear me?" Dash asked.

"Dash?" Cole replied.

He turned, seeing her. They smiled and ran to each other.

"I've missed you so much," Dash whispered to him.

"Same here," Cole replied. "But how are you here? How can you be talking with me?"

"My magic is allowing this," Dash replied. "Are you Ok?"

"Yeah," Cole replied. "You have no idea how boring it is being unable to move or speak to anyone when they come."

"Have you been taken anywhere?" Dash asked him.

"Yeah, I was," Cole replied. "After I heard Kai, Nya and Jay a little while ago, someone came and moved me elsewhere."

"Are you hurt?" Dash asked.

"Not really?" Cole replied. "What's with all the questions?"

"Everyone is falling apart at home," Dash sighed. "Lloyd is still frozen, Kai and Jay are kidnapped by the djinn. Nya escaped him with Ali-"

"Why would she rescue her?" Cole snapped.

"What do you mean?" Dash asked, taken back.

"Why would Nya rescue that backstabbing traitor?" Cole spat.

"What are you talking about?" Dash asked him.

"You should know," Cole growled.

"No, I don't," Dash replied. "Can you tell me?"

"If you trust her, then you won't listen to reason anyways," Cole turned his back on Dash.

"Why won't you just tell me?" Dash cried.

Cole didn't respond.

"Cole, don't give me the silent treatment," Dash begged. "Please. Just talk to me."

Cole crossed his arms, not turning back to Dash.

"Cole, please," Dash begged.

Tears sparked in Dash's eyes.

"Cole," she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go away!" Cole snapped.

Dash stumbled backwards, eyes wide with shock and surprise. She shook, terrified. Cole simply glared at her.

"Just leave me alone, Ok!" Cole snapped.

Dash felt tears slip down her cheeks.

"I wish you never came back, to me," Cole muttered. "All you are is a pain and annoyance."

Dash felt her heart shatter. She took a step back.

"You don't mean that," Dash mumbled. "Do you?"

"What do you think?" Cole yelled at her. "I hate you!"

Dash looked down. Her heart was shattered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Fine," Dash mumbled. "I guess we're over then."

"We never started to begin with," Cole spat.

"Don't worry about me coming back then," Dash said softly.

Then she disappeared from Cole. Her world swirled around her, and she saw Mai at her side.

"The others are gone to Borg's," Mai said. "How did things go with Cole?"

Dash wiped a couple tears from her eyes. Mai saw them and knew something bad had happened.

"What happened, Dash?" Mai asked her.

"He's gone, Mai," Dash said quietly. "I thought I found him, but it wasn't him."

"What do you mean?" Mai asked her.

"Nadakhan tricked me," Dash said. "It wasn't him I spoke to. Nadakhan's done something to Cole. I know it."

"Then time is running out," Mai said. "Let's hope Ali and the others get back soon."

Dash turned and saw Ali's bed empty.

"She woke when I was talking with the others," Mai said. "She wanted to go, so we allowed her to."

Dash nodded.

"Go sleep," Mai said. "I'll wake you when the others get back, Ok?"

"Ok, thanks Mai," Dash gave her a small smile before walking to her room.

Mai waited until Dash was gone and out of earshot.

"I found him but it wasn't him?" Mai questioned. "It wasn't him I spoke to? What happened while you were gone, Dash? What's happened to Cole?"

Kai stumbled into a dark room, his heart pounding at a hundred miles an hour. He spun around as the door was closed and the lights came on.

"What do you want with me?" Kai stuttered.

Kai's eyes were glued to Nadakhan, who floated around him.

"Could you explain your little friends magic to me?" Nadakhan asked him.

"What?" Kai asked, confused.

"That dark magic user," Nadakhan said. "Dash, I think her name is. Explain her powers to me."

Kai gulped, backing away from the djinn.

"What exactly are you wanting to know?" Kai asked.

"How did she get those powers?" Nadakhan asked.

"Sometimes it's a curse, sometimes you're born with them through family," Kai said.

"Cursed?" Nadakhan questioned. "Which was she?"

"I think it was family, but I don't know," Kai replied. "She doesn't talk about her past to anyone. No one knows entirely."

"How do you know this much about her?" Nadakhan asked him.

Kai went silent, backing away from him.

"Why does she trust you so much?" Nadakhan asked.

Kai backed into a wall, searching for an escape route.

"Answer the question, boy," Nadakhan said. "Then you'll go back to your friend."

"I-I-I-I," Kai stuttered.

"Just spit it out," Nadakhan told him.

"She trained me," Kai muttered.

"She trained you?" Nadakhan questioned.

Kai nodded. Nadakhan grabbed his arm, pulling them close.

"You know dark magic then," Nadakhan said.

Kai nodded.

"Then you'll be of great use to me," Nadakhan said.

Nadakhan lead Kai forwards, away from the dungeon.

"What about Jay?" Kai asked. "You said you would take me back to him if I answered you question."

"Well, things have changed," Nadakhan replied.

Kai gulped, being pulled into another room. Nadakhan shoved him against the wall and chained him to it. Kai looked up, unmoving at the djinn before him. He looked back down at the chains, pulling on them.

"You aren't getting out of those, so there's no point in even trying," Nadakhan told him.

Kai looked up as Nadakhan moved to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kai asked. "What are you doing with me?"

"You'll know in due time, boy," Nadakhan replied. "Just stay put where you are. I'll be back in a couple minutes."

Kai gulped as the door closed. He was alone. Jay was alone. And Nadakhan wanted something from him, and it didn't look good.


	11. Chapter 11

Kai looked up as Nadakhan appeared in the room again. When Kai's gaze landed on the figure he was carrying, he couldn't move away from them. He knew something bad was about to happen, and it might be his fault.

"Now, do you spell thing," Nadakhan ordered.

"What?" Kai asked, confused.

"Try to wake him," Nadakhan said.

Nadakhan snapped his fingers and the chains on Kai disappeared. Kai looked up as Nadakhan backed away from the sleeping figure on the table. Kai was unsure if he would be able to wake him, seeing he had never done it. But he couldn't fail. He didn't know what Nadakhan would do to him if he failed.

Kai placed a hand on the sleeping figure's chest and his other on their forehead. Kai mumbled a spell under his breath, hoping it would work. Kai felt the magic in him running through him. He carefully removed his hands, looking for any signs of life. Seconds passed and there was no movement. As he was about to claim defeat and failure, an arm moved.

"It worked," Nadakhan said quietly.

Kai smiled. Then he felt Nadakhan grab him. He was forced against the wall and chained again. He looked up as the person woke and slowly sat up. The room was dim, so he couldn't make out who it was. But he already knew from waking him.

"How was your little nap?" Nadakhan asked.

A sharp gasp followed and the person scrambled backwards, nearly falling off the table.

"Run!" Kai cried at him.

"Kai?" he asked. "Where are you?"

"Silence, boy," Nadakhan snapped at Kai.

"Just run!" Kai cried. "You need to get out of here!"

With no more questions, he jumped off the table and dashed for the door. Nadakhan cried in outrage, disappearing. Kai could hear shouting and multiple footsteps in the hallway outside the room.  
"I got him! I got him!" a voice cried. "I-don't got him!"

"Someone get him!" Nadakhan's voice shouted.

Kai knew he had to use this moment to get out of there. He accessed his powers and used them to get the chains off him. He looked up and darted for the door. He stopped, looking up and down the hallway. Once he saw it was clear, he darted towards the stairwell to the dungeon. He was getting Jay and busting them out. Now was possibly the only chance he had, and he wasn't going to let it go to waste.

* * *

Mai gently shook Dash awake. She opened her eyes, looking up at Mai.

"The others are back," Mai told her softly. "They're down in the main room."

Dash nodded, yawning. She pushed the covers off her and changed into her gi. She walked downstairs, meeting with everyone else.

"Dash, you finally got some sleep," Zane smiled at her.

Dash nodded. She saw a crystal in Ali's hands.

"Alright, so we have the fire element now," Ali said, motioning to the crystal. "Now we need a plan on how we're getting into Djinjago unnoticed to rescue everyone."

"Any ideas?" Nya asked, looking between everyone.

Dash looked between everyone, seeing if anyone had an idea.

'Dash?' a voice echoed in her head.

 _Kai?_

'Yeah, it's me,' he replied. 'I need your help.'

 _What happened? Are you hurt? Is Jay hurt?_

'Not exactly,' Kai replied. 'I've escaped Nadakhan. I'm on my way to rescue Jay. Is there anyway you and the others could get to the dungeon.'

 _Probably. Why?_

'Jay's going to need as much help as he can get right now,' Kai explained. 'He's hurt really badly.'

 _Understood. Thanks, Kai. We'll be there soon._

'Ok, be careful," Kai told her.

 _You too._

Dash looked up, seeing everyone discussing different ideas.

"Guys," Dash said.

Everyone turned to her.

"What's up, Dash?" Ali asked.

"Kai's escaped," Dash explained. "He just told me."

"Is he OK?" Nya asked hopefully.

"He said that he's fine, but Jay will need help as soon as possible," Dash said.

Nya gasped, worry crossing her face.

"Did he explain why?" Nya asked.

"No, just that he'll need us in Nadakhan's dungeon," Dash replied.  
"The dungeon?" Ali questioned.

"That sounds more like a trap to me than anything," June said.

"Yeah, how do we know Nadakhan didn't force him to say that to you?" Ali asked her.

"I…." Dash didn't know how to answer.

"We don't," Zane spoke up.

Everyone turned and looked at the nindroid.

"I know this is going to lead to a possible ambush," Zane said. "But what other choice do we have. We have to work off of any information we have right now, whether it's false or not. From everything Nya's told us, we should at least be able to believe that Jay is in fact injured. If Kai's escaped, then he'll need help. If he hasn't, then he still needs help."

"But how will we get to them if it's a trap?" Ali asked. "We can't risk being ambushed with everything at stake."

"She's got a point," June agreed.

"So we don't go straight to the dungeon," Dash said.

"Come again?" Ali said, looking at Dash.

"Ali, you can take us somewhere outside of Nadakhan's base," Dash said. "Then we split into two groups. One takes a quick route to the dungeon while the others hangs behind for a signal that the coast is clear. If not, they find another way in without being caught."

"Dash, you're brilliant," June grinned.

"I can see why Cole chose you," Nya smiled.

Dash's smiled quickly disappeared at the mention of Cole's name. Everyone noticed this, automatically worried.  
"Dash, what's wrong?" June asked.

"It's nothing," Dash muttered. "Can we just go?"

"Clearly something is wrong," Nya said.  
"Dash, you can tell us if something happened," Ali said softly. "What happened with Cole?"

"Can we not talk about it right now?" Dash asked. "I want to know for sure if it was him or if it was someone else before I make conclusions."

"Alright, but realize you can tell us whenever you need to," Ali told her.

Dash nodded. Zack hugged her tightly and dash returned it.

"Alright, so the plan is set," Ali said. "Dash, Zane and Zack, you'll be the first group. Nya and June, you two and I will remain behind."

"Why do we have to wait?" Nya asked.

"Nya, Nadakhan wants you," Ali said. "We can't have you just charge in there. We don't want to lose you this far in. Please understand."

"I do," Nya nodded. "Alright, let's go."

"Alright, everyone ready?" Ali asked.

After everyone agreed, Ali teleported them to Djinjago. Their plan was being put into action, and they could only hope everything worked out. From this point on, there was no turning back.


	12. Chapter 12

Kai constantly checked his back, making sure Nadakhan wouldn't sneak up on him. He slowed to a quick walking pace once he reached the dungeon. He checked every cell for Jay. Once he reached the one he remembered Jay being in, shock caught him off guard. It was empty.

"Kai!" a voice cried.

Kai looked down the narrow hallway, seeing Dash, Zack and Zane running towards him. He smiled and ran to them. Dash hugged him.

"Where's Jay?" Zane asked.

"I…..don't know," Kai answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Dash cried. "You said he would be here."

"I thought he was," Kai answered. "Nadakhan must have grabbed him and taken him somewhere else."

"How did you not know this?" Zane asked.

"Nadakhan had taken me elsewhere for a while," Kai explained. "He was questioning me on you magic, Dash. Then he realized that I had it too and he forced me to wake-"

Kai was cut off by a ear piercing scream.

"That was Nya!" Kai cried.

"Come on! The others must need help," Zane said quickly.

Zane lead the others outside of the dungeon. They ran through the yard, coming to a stop at the edge of the island. They found Nya, Ali and June frightened, starring over the edge.

"Looks like the whole group is here," Nadakhan taunted.

"Let him go!" Nya screamed.

Kai grabbed his sister, holding her away from the edge. Below was nothing but a bottomless abyss. And above it, floating in midair, was Nadakhan. His his grasp, to frightened to move, was a terrified Jay.

"You can't kill him!" Nya screamed.

"You can't touch me, foolish girl," Nadakhan mocked. "If you even try to save him, you'll fall into the abyss."

"Jay! Hold on," Ali cried. "We'll find a way to save you!"

"Do you even know how we'll be able to reach him without Nadakhan dropping him?" June asked.

"I…" Ali sighed. "I don't know."

"If you want Jay back, the girl has to agree to marry me," Nadakhan said.

"Don't do it, Nya!" Jay cried. "It's not worth it."

"I can't lose you, Jay," Nya cried.

"And we can't lose Ninjago, Nya," Dash said. "We have to find another way."

"What if there is no other way," Nya cried. "What if that's the only way."

"Then we'll have to let him fall," Kai said.

"How can you say that!" Nya shouted at her brother. "How can you say that about your own teammate!"

"Nya, understand what you're saying here," Kai spoke.

"No! I can't lose him!" Nya cried.

Nya shoved Kai, outraged by what he said.

"Nya! Don't!" Dash cried, trying to stop her.

It was too late.

"Kai!" everyone shouted.

Kai screamed, his eyes wide as he fell over the edge of the island. The islands got smaller, until they completely disappeared from his view. But the wind never stopped. It flew past him, screaming in his ears as he fell. Endlessly.

"What have I done?" Nya asked herself.

She watched her brother disappear down the abyss. She looked at her own hands, petrified. She had just practically killed her own brother.

"Oh, how priceless is this," Nadakhan laughed. "The reason he helped me through all of this to avoid that fate. Only to fall into it from his own sister."

Everyone turned to the djinn.

"And guess who's joining him," Nadakhan smirked.

"No!" everyone shouted.

Jay screamed as Nadakhan released him. Within seconds, he was gone. Just as Kai was gone. Nya ran to the edge, about to jump over it after them. Zane and Ali grabbed her arms, holding her back.

"No! Let me go after them!" Nya screamed. "I can't go on without them!"

"Nya, calm down!" Ali cried. "You can't save them."

"Yes I can!" Nya shouted. "Just let me go!"

Ali pulled Nya back. She landed in the grass with a hard thump. Ali looked at her.

"They're gone, Nya," Ali said firmly. "You can't save them. Why can't you see that? They're gone!"

Nya's heart shattered. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she pulled her knees up to her chest. She shook as she cried. Dash sat next to her, feeling tears building in her own eyes. Dash put an arm around Nya, and Nya clung to Dash tightly. Zack pulled up next to Nya on the other side, hugging her tightly. Dash looked up, seeing Zane and June looking down at the ground in silence. Ali was looking over the edge Jay and Kai had both fallen down. It was too silent around them, all of the mourning the lost ninja.

"Dash? Nya?" a shaky voice asked.

Dash and Nya looked behind them, seeing Cole looking at them confused.

"Cole!" Dash cried.

Dash broke free from Nya, jumping up and hugging the black ninja. Zack wasn't that far behind, embracing the earth ninja in a hug with Dash.

"You're OK," Dash said, her voice muffled in his shirt.

"What happened here?" Cole asked.

"Kai…..Jay…..they're," Dash stumbled for words, unable to find them.

Cole looked between the others there, hoping for a straight answer. Then his eyes landed on Ali. His happy smile quickly turned into a glare.

"I bet you had something to do with this," Cole muttered.

"What?" Ali asked, confused.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you," Cole pushed past Dash and Zack, walking towards Ali.

"What are you talking about?" Ali asked.

"The fact that this is all your fault," Cole glared at her.

"Cole, think about what you're saying here," Zane said.

"Cole, you've lost yourself," Ali said.

"Have I really?" Cole asked.

Cole stopped about five feet from Ali.

"Everything that's happened, it's all your fault," Cole said. "If we never met you, Lloyd wouldn't have fallen for you, no one would be after all your power all the time putting all of us in danger, and Jay, Kai and Lloyd would all still be here."

"Cole!" Dash cried. "What's the matter with you?"

"Are you all blind to this?" Cole asked.

"Are you blind to everything you're saying right now?" June asked.

Dash jumped and froze when a swirl of orange dust surrounded her. No one was looking at her, but she didn't dare call for help.

"Cole, understand what you're doing right now," Ali said.

"You have only been a problem for this whole team," Cole spat.

Then the most unforgettable line of it all.

"I wish we never met you!" Cole spat.

"Your wish is yours to keep," Nadakhan said.

"Cole!" Dash cried.

Cole turned as the whole world swirled together. He realized what he did, but just too late. He reached to grab Dash's hand, but couldn't find it. He couldn't find anyone as the world around everyone swirled. Then it changed into darkness. Then their lives were changed forever.

 ** _That's the last chapter. I hope that's an interesting ending for you guys. There will be one more story to end off this series. It will start with a chapter that will most likely deal with some confusion and add to what happened at the end of this one._** ** _Just so you know, I had a snow day so I was able to write all day. It was awesome. But I will hopefully start the next story within the next week (planning for the weekend but no promises) so watch for it._** ** _I hope you enjoyed!_**


End file.
